


The Secret Society of Schnee Haters

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: #GiveFlyntScreentimeInVolume42K16, Boarding School AU, Gen, Just in general I've been having a lot of fun, Lol this fic was so much fun to write, writing fics lately like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Flynt would humor Mr. Branwen and help him come up with a better name because The Secret Society of Schnee Haters really wasn't cutting it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Society of Schnee Haters

**Author's Note:**

> Lol my sorry black ass has really gotta stop having the most asinine sleeping schedules! Like I stay up way too damn late! Its 4 in the morning and I go in to my job at 5:30 like my ass has to smile at white people for almost 6 hours straight and if I wanna successfully do that, I gotta get some sleep! Lol I just really wanted to get this fic written out and posted though! So to all who's tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy.:)

“Well if it isn’t Flynt!”

           

The voice made the student came to an abrupt stop. …Mr. Branwen. Rolling his eyes all while smiling slightly in amusement, Flynt had nearly turned around to face the instructor when a friendly arm being thrown around his shoulder halted him. Flynt gave the man a blank, sideways stare as the teacher grinned toothily at him. The woodshop teacher smelled heavily of alcohol, the man probably sneaking off somewhere throughout random intervals of the day to drink the beverage away from Headmaster Ozpin’s sharp, disapproving stare. Flynt found it hard to believe they were such good friends sometimes. Headmaster Ozpin was so respectable, kind, and wise while Mr. Branwen was obscene, arrogant, and just overall so different from the man in charge of keeping their school in order. Mr. Branwen wasn’t that bad, though. The musician had seen the way he treated his nieces Ruby and Yang, his disposition drastically softening and losing its sarcastic, cutthroat edge whenever they were in his presence.

           

Flynt continued on through the hallway, having grown use to Mr. Branwen making casual physical contact with him. Sometimes he really regretted letting it slip to Mr. Branwen that he disliked Weiss. The tidbit of information had wiped the gruff expression right off the man’s face, impish delight taking up his older features.

           

“You hate a Schnee too!?”

           

Flynt had been quick to correct the man on his false assumption. “Hate” was far too strong a word and emotion that he’d never waste on Weiss. He simply disliked her.

           

“Eh, it’s basically the same thing,” Qrow had dismissed with a casual wave of his hand. He grinned mischievously, a youthful flare in his eyes. “The point is, is that we have something in common. We both hate a Schnee.”

           

The sophomore easily deducted the Schnee to be none other than Winter Schnee, the school’s gym teacher and Weiss’s older sister. Mr. Branwen and Ms. Schnee had quite the rivalry going on with Flynt sometimes suspecting that the rivalry between them was actually sexual tension that they should really consider diffusing. Ms. Schnee was a cold woman in general but the temperature just seemed to drop exponentially whenever she crossed paths with Qrow, the beautiful woman always giving the man her most hostile glare. The woman’s reserved nature didn’t stop her outspoken, fiery nature from kicking in whenever Qrow did something to annoy her or a student wasn’t performing to her liking while in gym class.

           

Much like Qrow, the air about Winter changed altogether whenever she was interacting with Weiss. The chilliness and sternness of her demeanor was still apparent, except dialed back. Smiling didn’t seem like Winter’s forte but she made an exception for Weiss, the woman’s always glossy lips faintly turning up quite often while talking to her younger sister. It was obvious to the entire student body as well as the teachers that Weiss idolized Winter, the youngest Schnee never not pushing herself whenever she was in gym class, aching for Winter’s approval.

           

Flynt finally stopped sifting about his thoughts and memories, placing himself back in the present with the kooky woodshop teacher.

           

“So, when should we have our next Secret Society of Schnee Haters meeting?”

           

Flynt laughed, not because Mr. Branwen was in anyway funny but because he still couldn’t get over how utterly  _ridiculous_ the nonexistent club’s name sounded. Mr. Branwen was quite a character. The mature student had to appreciate the man for at least making his school life more interesting.

           

“Mr. Branwen, you should really work on your naming skills because they really suck,” Flynt chuckled cheekily.

           

“Ouch, kiddo!” Qrow smirked, placing his free hand melodramatically over his heart in feigned hurt. “I don’t see you coming up with a better name.”

           

Flynt smiled evenly, keeping his eyes forward as he continued wandering the halls alongside the teacher. “That’s because I’m not interested in being apart of your silly club.”

           

Qrow kicked it up a notch on his expression of mock hurt. “Silly!? Young man, I’ll have you know that Schnee hating is serious business!”

           

Flynt laughed lightly before drawling out, “Right. And for the last time, Mr. Branwen, I don’t hate Weiss, I  _dislike_ her.”

           

Qrow opened his mouth to retort, stopping short when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Fishing the device out, Qrow gave the screen a quick glance before his thumb pressed down on the “answer” button.

           

Flynt leaned against a locker while Qrow took the call, soon wondering why he was waiting around for the teacher when he could be off relaxing in the school courtyard for the last thirty minutes of his free period.

           

The alcohol loving man ended the call before stuffing his phone back in his pocket. He flashed his student a smirk. “Whelp, Oz needs to see me in his office. We’ll talk more about our Secret Society of Schnee Haters meeting some other time. Later, kiddo!”

           

Flynt rolled his eyes at the eccentric man’s retreating form, a grin curving at his lips. He could certainly see why someone without much of a sense of humor like Winter always bristled at the mere sight of Qrow. Flynt gave an amused shake of his head as he pushed off the row of lockers, about to begin his walk toward the courtyard when a feminine voice rooted him in place.

           

“Mr. Branwen? Seriously, Flynt? There are far better people to have in your company.”

           

The coolheaded boy cast a calm look over at Weiss. She had always been quite the pretty thing, Flynt certainly unable to blame a good chunk of the male population for being enamored with her. The student council president had a certain chill to her personality, though with it not being even close to the level of Winter’s but very much present all the same. The dash of frostiness caused her to be quite intimidating to her admirers. While the coldness didn’t go unnoticed by Flynt, he was largely unaffected by it as well as the petite girl in general.

           

Flynt smirked. “I didn’t peg the student council president for a stalker.”

           

Weiss felt her face warm up in embarrassment at the comment. She glared at the boy. “Stalker!? As if! For your information, I happened to be coming in from retrieving something from my car when I happened upon you talking to Mr. Branwen.”

           

“Right,” Flynt drawled teasingly.

           

The small girl narrowed her eyes at her peer, clearly unamused with is cheekiness. She frowned as she crisscrossed her arms. “Secret Society of Schnee Haters? How could you enjoy being in such childish man’s presence?”

           

Flynt smiled at the annoyance in her voice, lazily shrugging.

           

Weiss quieted, eyes finding the floor. “Why do you hate me so much?”

           

Flynt rolled his eyes, breathing out a sigh. “Schnee, I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you.”

           

Weiss pouted childishly. “But why!? I’ll have you know that I’m a very likable person!”

           

Flynt chuckled, shaking his head. He sent a smirk her way. “Wouldn’t you like to know…”

           

Weiss let out a frustrated noise.

           

The boy laughed, sliding his hands in his pockets before turning away from the pale girl. “Not everyone’s gonna like you, Schnee. The sooner you accept that fact, the less you’ll care about others’ opinions of you.”

           

The girl growled as she moodily watched his departure. He was actually…right. Sighing, Weiss set off to find her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still screamin at me coming up with a club name as whacky as The Secret Society of Schnee Haters. Lol I just felt like it was something Qrow would come up with and that's basically how this fic was born. It's time for my ass hit them sheets though! Thank you to all who've reached the end of this fic.:) Feedback of any kind is appreciated.:)


End file.
